Végéta et Bulma (Les premières fois)
by vegetaap1
Summary: 19 mars, elle était seul avec lui à capsule Corps depuis une semaine que ses parents était parti en croisière. Que va t'il se passée avec Végéta et Bulma ? Vous le serez en le lisant. - COMPLET-


Végéta et Bulma (Les premières fois)

19 mars, elle était seul avec lui à capsule Corps depuis une semaine que ses parents était parti en croisière. Végéta est encore sorti de la salle de gravité avant le réveil de Bulma, puis lorsqu'il a était dans la cuisine et qu'il n'as pas trouvé la table prête a l'accueillir comme quand la mère de Bulma est présente, alors il c'est focalisé sur le Ki de celle-ci, il est entrait dans la chambre de Bulma, puis il c'est mit a hurler.  
Végéta : Femme lève toi, j'ai faim.  
Bulma : Mon Cher je me réveille tout juste, alors ficher le camp de cette chambre ou vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu. Je ferais la cuisine des que je descend.  
Elle le vit en train de là fixer. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il c'est approché et a attrapé son poignet si fort, qu'elle cria de douleur, alors il là lâcha, et lui ordonna de lui préparer a manger. Mais comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il a donc tiré le drap qui là couvrait, et là il a soudainement compris pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas. Elle avait eu chaud dans la nuit, et s'était dévêtue. Il dévora ses courbes un instant. Comme elle restait tétaniser sur son lit, il c'est approché, et la embrassé, ensuite il est alors sorti en lui demandant de descendre lui préparer a manger.

Lorsqu'elle descendit après s'être habillée, il était la dans la cuisine a l'attendre, il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il en eu marre qu'elle n'eut pas fini de lui préparer tout ce qu'il voulait, et le lui fit remarquer. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien il se rapprocha, et vit qu'elle tenait son poignet droit avec sa main gauche. Son poignet était bleu violet, alors la il comprit que c'était du au fait qu'il l'avait trop serré, son visage se radoucit alors.  
Végéta : tu ne pouvais pas le dire stupide femelle.  
Là il l'attrapa par la taille et là souleva dans ses bras, il là fit assoir sur une chaise, et sorti de la pièce. Elle se remit alors a finir la cuisine, elle ne voulait pas que le dernier plat soit raté. Lorsqu'il revint 5 minutes après dans la pièce et qu'il la vit debout en train de mettre le plat sur la table, elle vit qu'il s'énervait de nouveau, puis se calma tout aussi vite.  
Végéta : assied toi,...vous êtes vraiment bizarre vous les humains.  
Alors elle s'assit sur la chaise ou il l'avait installé de peur qu'il ne s'énerve de trop. Il s'assied sur une chaise devant elle, et attrapa son poignet, puis tout d'un coup sorti la pommade qu'il avait était chercher dans la pharmacie. Lorsqu'il eu fini de lui passer la pommade, il enroulat une bande sur le poignet de cette derniere, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, elle n'avait jamais imaginé Végéta en train de soigner ses petits bobo.  
Bulma : Végéta, pourquoi, enfin je ne comprend pas.  
Végéta : tais-toi et laisse toi faire un peu.  
Il finit de mettre la bande sur son poignet, se rinça les mains, et se mit a manger comme si de rien n'était. (Il a tellement changé en deux ans qu'il est sur terre, mais à quoi cela est-il due ? )  
La journée passa très vite Végéta s'entrainait dans la salle de gravité, pendant que Bulma rêvasser de son prince, néanmoins vers 18H elle fut déranger par la sonnerie de Capsule Corps, elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle ouvrit et fut surprise de voir Yamcha devant elle en smoking, il voulu l'embrasser, mais elle tourna la tête.  
Bulma : tiens donc que viens tu faire ici ?  
Yamcha : il est normal pour un homme de passer voir sa petite amie non ?  
Bulma : oublie tu que nous avons rompu ?  
Yamcha : c'était juste une petite dispute, nous n'allons pas nous séparer sur ça ?  
Il aperçu tout a coup le poignet de Bulma.  
Yamcha : que t'as-t'il fait, et ne me ment pas je sais que c'est lui.  
Bulma : arrête de te faire des idées fausses.  
Yamcha parti en direction de la salle de gravité, lorsque Végéta en sorti, il l'ignora complétement ce dernier, et vit Bulma juste derrière qui ne paressait pas très à l'aise.  
Yamcha : reste là espèce de monstre, comment ose tu blesser ainsi ma chère Bulma.  
Bulma : ta Bulma et il ne manquerait plus que ça que je t'appartienne.  
Elle se dirigea vers Végéta et l'embrassa. Ce dernier fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagi même pas, de même que Yamcha qui n'en revenez pas.  
Yamcha : qu'est ce que cela veux dire ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Et depuis quand ?  
Végéta parti vers sa chambre en ignorant les deux jeunes gens dans le jardin.  
Bulma : tu n'avais qu'as pas me tromper durant toute ces années. Tu m'as bien plus blessé qu'il ne pourra jamais le faire. Car toi tu as blessé bien plus d'une fois mon cœur.  
Yamcha : Et bien dans ce cas, je vois donc que je n'aie plus rien à faire ici.

Yamcha partit sans regarder Bulma. Cette dernière monta dans sa chambre, et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle pleura quelques minutes, jusqu'à que Végéta y fasse irruption l'air passablement énervé par les pleurs de la jeune femme.

Elle sursauta a la vue de se dernier, il était vêtu juste d'un pantalon et une serviette sur les épaules. Elle le trouvait sexy, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques temps. Végéta aurais pu la tuer depuis longtemps, elle se demandait depuis quelques temps pourquoi elle n'était pas morte sur Namek, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué. Végéta c'était rapproché du lit, lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé ce matin.

Il avait aimé quand elle l'avait embrassé quelques minutes auparavant, et pas seulement parce qu'elle c'était rebellé face a Yamcha qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais il avait senti les courbes de la jeune femme contre lui, et le goût de son baiser enflammé.  
Il en réclamait plus, et voir ainsi Bulma lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'étais plus la même que face a Yamcha ou elle semblait forte, là elle semblait anéantie perdue. Alors, Végéta la prit dans ses bras en s'assoyant sur le lit.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourquoi avait il eu déjà envie sur Namek qu'elle vive heureuse. Il devenait comme son pire ennemi faible face à une simple humaine, il ne supportait pas cette situation. Mais il n'arrivait pas a bouger, c'était comme si il était spectateur dans son propre corps.  
Bulma se redressa, se leva et lui sourit. Puis sans rien dire elle descendit. Végéta resta quelques minutes sur le lit de Bulma, il sentait son odeur partout dans la chambre, mais aussi un souvenir d'une odeur un peu identique. Tout un coup il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, elle était la dans son lit allongé sans plus aucune vie, et lui était perdu, il était seul plus personne ne veillerait sur lui, plus personne ne le prendrait dans ses bras. Il cria son désespoir mais aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge, il était seul a tout jamais. Lorsqu'il reprit pied dans la réalité, il vit qu'il était allongé sur le lit de Bulma, il c'était donc endormi, puis il senti une présence dans la chambre, elle était là, il tourna donc la tête vers Bulma. Il vit dans son regard de la tristesse qui s'adressait à lui, puis elle s'allongea a ses côté sans rien dire. Il lui prit la main pour être sur qu'elle ne partirait pas. Puis il se laissa aller, des larmes coulées le long de ses joues, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas bouger, mais avait terriblement envie de le serrer tout contre elle pour lui dire qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'elle serait là, mais elle n'en fit rien. Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Ils se réveillèrent une heure plus tard. Bulma se leva la première.

Bulma : que veux tu manger Végéta que je te le prépare.  
Végéta : fais ce que tu veux je n'ai pas de préférence. Le temps que tu prépare tout, je vais aller un peu m'entrainer, mais appelle moi dés que ce seras prêt.  
Ils partirent chacun de leur côtés. Environ une heure plus tard la table était prête, Bulma appela donc Végéta pour qu'il vienne manger. Ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant. A la fin du repas Végéta parti vers sa chambre pour se doucher, il ne s'était entrainé qu'une heure mais ressentait le besoin de se laver, comme si il devait essayer d'enlever les sentiments qui coller a son âme. Il entra dans la douche attenante a sa chambre. Quelques minutes après Bulma était là.  
Bulma : Végéta je peux rentrer ou pas ?  
Végéta : tu ne rentre pas, non mais ça vas pas bien dans ta petite tête ?  
Bulma : je crois que tu devrais en parler.  
Végéta : a oui, et parler de quoi.  
Bulma : tu le sais très bien. Comment-est-elle morte ?

Un blanc s'installa quelques minutes pendant lesquelles on entendait que le son de l'eau qui coulé doucement sur Végéta. Bulma entra dans la salle de bain, elle savait que Végéta avait besoin d'elle. Elle se lova dans son dos, elle sentit les muscles de Végéta se détendre a son contact, il leva la tête pour laisser l'eau ruisseler sur son visage. Au bout de quelques minutes Bulma était trempée mais elle ne bougea pas, elle était là pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, oui elle était sur de cela, elle Bulma Briefs était éperdument amoureuse de Végéta ce prince de la planète Végéta. Mais lui que pensait-il d'elle, lui dirait-il un jour ? Voudrais t-il rester avec elle ?

Végéta : elle est morte en mettant mon frère au monde, je n'avais que sept ans lorsqu'elle est morte. Elle te ressemblait un peu je trouve, enfin pas physiquement, mais dans sa façon d'être, votre odeur est un peu la même, vous avez aussi le même sourire. Elle était la plus belle des femmes Sayans. C'est elle qui m'as parlé pour la première fois de la Terre, elle ne voulait pas que cette planète soit abimée, elle était venue ici a de nombreuses reprises, se promenant dans les forêts, elle aimé les terriens aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. A sa mort j'ai perdu bien plus qu'une mère, j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, mon professeur. Mon père m'as alors demandé d'éliminer mon petit frère, je ne pouvais me résoudre a tuer la dernière partie d'elle qui existait, alors j'ai décidé que même si je devais le payer de ma vie, lui vivrait alors je l'ai mit dans une capsule, j'ai entré les coordonnées d'une planète dont ma mère m'avait dis qu'il protégeait les jeunes Sayans, et les aidait a devenir meilleurs. C'est pour cela que mon père m'as donné a Freezer.  
Bulma : alors comme cela tu as un frère sur une autre planète, si tu veux je peux refabriquer un vaisseau de transport pour que tu puisse aller sur la planète ou tu l'as envoyé autrefois.  
Végéta : hélas Freezer a fait exploser cette planète. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand Freezer l'as fait exploser il n'y était pas. Je sais qu'il est en vie quelques part, car ma mère m'en parle dans mes rêves, mais je ne sais rien d'autres.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un instant, puis Végéta se retourna, il attrapa la tête de Bulma, et l'embrassa, il sentit de nouveau cette envie de la serrer contre lui, de la posséder. Végéta la déshabilla très vite, il n'était plus maitre de lui même, il la souleva et prit possession de son corps. Il la transporta, et la posa sur le lit. Ils se laissèrent aller aux jeux de l'amour. Puis au bout de 2 ou 3 rounds de jeux sexuels ils s'endormirent. Ils remirent cela plusieurs fois durant leur nuit d'amour. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Elle était sur qu'il l'aimait. Le lendemain matin , il se leva bien plus tard qu'as son habitude, il était seul dans le lit, il se remémorait cette nuit.

Il avait était aussi faible que Goku, il n'avait pas su résister a cette faible femme qu'était Bulma. Il s'assit sur le lit repoussa les draps pour se lever. Il mit son pantalon, et alla pour s'envoler par la fenêtre quand son regard fut immédiatement attiré par des tâches de sang sur les draps. Il se focalisa tout de suite sur le Ki de Bulma, elle était en bas dans la cuisine, elle était assise sur une chaise mais ne bougeait pas, elle avait la tête posé sur la table. Il la prit dans ses bras et la réveilla doucement contre lui.

Végéta : tout vas bien Bulma ?  
Bulma : oui ça vas merci, désolé de t'avoir inquiété, je me suis endormie c'est tout.  
Végéta : je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je suis désolé.  
Bulma : hein, mais de quoi tu parles.  
Végéta : j'ai vu le sang sur les draps, je suis désolé.  
Bulma : ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne m'as pas fait de mal. Comment t'expliquer, les femmes sur Terre quand elles ont pour la première fois de leur vie de tel rapport avec un homme saigne quelques peu, mais cela n'ai pas vraiment très douloureux.  
Il la reposa sur le sol. Elle était heureuse, il s'était inquiété pour elle. Il sorti de la pièce la laissant là. Quelques minutes après elle sentit le sol bouger, elle comprit alors ce qu'il se passez. Végéta venez de faire décoller le petit vaisseau que Bulma avait construit dernièrement, elle se précipita a l'extérieur, elle était désemparée.

Elle était définitivement seule, il venait de l'abandonner. Elle cria son désespoir.  
Une semaine après ses parents furent de retour, elle leur expliqua que Végéta était parti. Ils savaient qu'elle ne leur avait pas tout dis concernant ce départ, mais n'en demandèrent pas plus. Bulma dépérissait, elle ne manger plus, et paressait très affaibli. Yamcha et elle avait fait la paix, ils ne seraient plus jamais un couple, mais ils resteraient amis.

Un mois passa ainsi Bulma n'avait presque plus la force de se lever, ses proches étaient vraiment inquiet. Un soir elle entendit un bruit, il était revenu, elle en était sur, elle le sentait au fond d'elle même. Elle se hissa sur le balcon, et le vit la en train de sortir du vaisseau, au même instant il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il s'envola vers son balcon, il était la toujours le même face a elle. Il la regarda, puis il l'a pris dans ses bras, il la déposa sur le lit, elle n'arrivait presque pas a s'accrocher a lui.

Végéta : que t'arrive-s'il ? Comment ce fait-il que ton Ki est changé ?  
Bulma : pourquoi est tu parti comme cela, et pourquoi tu reviens ?  
Végéta : il fallait que je réfléchisse, puis de la haut j'ai senti que tu n'allait pas bien, alors il fallait que je revienne. Je voulais te sentir contre moi. Et surtout je voulais te dire certaines choses, comme le fait que ...

Il s'arrêta voyant qu'elle c'était endormie, elle était tellement belle ainsi, même si elle avait un peu trop perdu de poids de son point de vue. Soudain il compris en la regardant ainsi pourquoi son Ki avait changé, il en était sur, il avait sentit aussi le Ki de sa mère changer lorsqu'elle avait était enceinte de Tarble. Mais comment pourrait-il honorer ses ancêtres avec un enfant demi Sayan. Il avait accepté le fait que Bulma lui plaisait, mais accepté qu'elle porte son enfant était différent, il était tout de même le Prince des Sayans. Que devait-il faire, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser ainsi seule avec leur enfant. Mais s'il restait la il faudrait qu'il assume leur enfant à naitre. Il se dit qu'il verrait cela avec Bulma demain matin, pour le moment, il avait besoin de dormir. Il borda Bulma, et s'endormit a ses côtés, il voulait être là qu'elle ne panique pas a son réveil.  
Le lendemain matin Bulma essaya de se lever, et tomba a genoux au sol, la elle se sentit soulever comme une plume, et elle fut rallonger sur le lit, là elle se retourna et vit Végéta qui avait l'air furieux.

Végéta : tu veux te casser quelques choses ou quoi, tu n'as plus la force de tenir debout alors n'essaye pas de te lever c'est bien compris.  
Bulma : sous prétexte que monsieur et moi avons passaient une nuit ensemble, tu t'imagine régir ma vie, et bien la tu te trompe.  
Végéta : si tu veux tenir debout, il faudrait que tu manges, dans ton état ceci n'est pas sérieux du tout.  
Bulma : monsieur est docteur maintenant, de mieux en mieux.  
Végéta : tu as fini de m'énerver, n'oublie pas que je peux te réduire en cendres espèce de femelle stupide. En effet, je ne suis pas docteur mais je sais comment réagis une femme qui porte l'enfant d'un Sayan en elle.

Bulma sentit la tête lui tourner, elle avait complètement perdu le peu de couleur que ses joues avaient eu a son réveil. Elle était en train d'avoir un malaise, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Alors il l'as prit dans ses bras et traversa Capsule corps avec elle. Il la déposa dans le labo de son père, il avait remarqué que ce dernier y était déjà, et ce dit que lui pourrait aider sa fille.

Mr Briefs : il me semblait bien que je t'avais entendu revenir hier soir.  
Végéta : occupez vous d'elle je vous la confie, moi je vais m'entrainer, veillez a ce qu'elle mange, en tant que mère d'un enfant Sayan, elle doit se nourrir correctement. Dans cette état si elle ne s'alimente pas elle va mourir.  
Mr Briefs : quoi tu veux dire que...enfin vous avez...ensemble...

Il s'arrêta, Végéta venait de sortir du labo. Le père de Bulma n'en revenait pas, il avait bien compris que sa fille n'était plus avec Yamcha, mais là elle était avec Végéta cet homme qui la traitée si mal. Il ne comprenait pas, mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle. Bulma repris conscience peu a peu, elle avait horriblement mal a la tête. Son père lui fit passer des examens pour vérifier les dire de Végéta. Il ne pu que constater que ce dernier avait vu juste. Bulma ne savait que faire face à cela, il fallait qu'elle voit sa mère elle serait la conseiller, et il fallait aussi qu'elle en parle a Végéta.

Son père l'aida a aller jusque dans la cuisine, pour qu'elle puisse parler avec sa mère qui était dans tout ses états du retour de Végéta, elle lui préparait déjà des petits plats mitonnés, elle fut heureuse de voir sa fille en dehors de son lit, mais aussi très désemparé de la voir si mal en point. Bulma s'assit sur une chaise, son père quand a lui retourna a son labo. Sa mère fut surprise de la voir se mettre a dévorer tout ce qu'il se trouvait devant elle. Elle avait peur que celle ci se rendent malade à manger autant, elle qui avait un si petit appétit.

Mme Briefs : Bulma ne mange pas si vite, tu va te rendre malade.  
Bulma leva la tête de la table pour fixer sa mère qui paraissait inquiète.  
Bulma : maman assieds toi la, en face de moi je dois te parler de choses très importante, il c'est passer certaines choses.  
Sa mère s'assied sur la chaise en face d'elle, elle éprouvait de la réelle compassion pour son unique enfant, elle paraissait vraiment inquiète.  
Mme Briefs : que t'arrive t-il ma chérie ? Tu as l'air si mal.  
Bulma : je...enfin...pendant votre croisière, Végéta et moi nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, au point d'aller un peu trop loin, et je porte en moi la preuve de cette nuit que nous avons passé ensemble.  
Mme Briefs : je vois. Dis moi, je voudrais savoir quelques petites choses, est-ce-que tu l'aime, et est-ce-qu'il t'aime ?  
Bulma : oui je l'aime au point de mourir pour lui. Quand a lui je crois qu'il éprouve quelques choses pour moi, mais je ne sais pas si il s'agit d'amour. Quand au bébé le connaissant, il ne s'en occupera pas je pense, vu comment il parle de se pauvre Gohan, il dit qu'il est un enfant contre nature, et qu'un Sayan ne dois pas éprouvé de sentiments en plus. Ho j'ai si peur maman que faut-il que je fasse ?  
Mme Briefs : pour commencer nous allons prendre rendez-vous chez le meilleur docteur de la ville, il faut surveiller cette grossesse, je ne voudrais pas que toi ou que mon premier petit enfant soit malade. Et puis si tu attend l'enfant de Végéta, je comprend mieux ta maigreur avec ta petite grève de la faim par-ce-qu'il était parti, ce bébé a du puisé toute tes réserves ma chérie. Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux, je suis sur que vous serais des parents formidable.  
Elle vit sa fille repartir dans sa mélancolie, des larmes perlaient sur ses joues.  
Bulma : maman, il ne veux pas de cet enfant j'en suis sur. Lui et sa maudite fierté.  
Mme Briefs : en as tu parlé avec lui hier soir ?  
Bulma : non, je ne le savais pas encore, c'est lui qui me l'as appris ce matin. Mais..  
Mme Briefs : ne t'inquiète pas, va le voir des que tu t'en sent le courage et la force, quand a moi je m'occupe de tout le reste. Cela fait presque un an que nous ne nous sommes pas tous retrouvé, que dirais tu que pour ton anniversaire, je m'occupe d'inviter toute la bande, on pourrait faire une soirée, puis ce qui le souhaite pourrait dormir ici, qu'en pense tu ma chérie ?  
Bulma : oui c'est une très bonne idée maman. Mais pour le moment peux tu m'aider a remonter dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin d'une petite sieste après ce que j'ai gober en moins d'une minute. Puis après j'essaierais de parler avec Végéta, pour voir ou l'on se dirige, et surtout ce qu'il pense de notre enfant.  
Sa mère l'aida a monter s'allonger, elle lui laissa son téléphone a porté de main. Bulma se rendez compte pour la première fois de sa vie combien sa mère l'aimait. Elle avait toujours cru que sa mère étant si superficielle, qu'elle ne pouvait que s'occuper d'elle même, or elle venait de comprendre que sa mère était même prête au moindre problème a affronter Végéta en personne pour le bien de sa fille unique. Elle souhaiter pouvoir être avec son bébé une aussi bonne mère que la sienne avait pu être pour elle. A peine arrivé sur son lit Bulma s'endormit, sa mère la borda comme lorsqu'elle était une petite fille, sa petite fille a qui elle avait tant acheté de robes autrefois. Elle resta la quelques instants et redescendit dans la cuisine, il allait falloir quelle cuisine encore plus, sa fille étant enceinte, elle avait avalé quatre plats tout à l'heure en une minute.

Au bout de deux heures de cuisine ou elle avait préparé quantité de plats inimaginable, elle sortit dans le jardin s'occuper de ses plantes. Pendant qu'elle était occupé a enlevé les mauvaises herbes, elle entendit le bruit des pas de Végéta, elle se redressa alors pour lui faire face.  
Végéta fut surpris du regard qu'elle lui lança, puis se dit que Bulma avait surement parlé a sa mère de se qui allait bientôt arrivé. Il voulu continuer son chemin pour rentrer, mais cette dernière courut se mettre devant la porte fenêtre de la maison pour l'empêcher de passer. Au bout de quelques minutes qu'il avait passé à écouter ce que cette dernière avait a lui dire, il s'envola sur le balcon de Bulma. Elle était encore allongée et le regardait, au oui elle l'aimait. Il se rapprocha du lit et s'assied au bord prêt à écouter ce que celle ci voulait tant lui dire. Mais au lieu de lui parler, elle s'accrocha a son cou, et se mit a pleurer, il ne s'attendait pas a cela du tout, mais d'instinct il la serra tout contre lui. Au bout de plusieurs longue minutes, elle sécha ses larmes, se redressa pour lui faire face, et pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Bulma : Végéta je voudrais savoir certaine choses. Je voudrais déjà savoir si je peux compter sur toi pour tout ce qui nous attends.  
Végéta : que veux tu dire par là, je ne comprends pas vraiment.  
Bulma : je voudrais savoir ce que tu ressent me concernant, est-ce-que tu m'aime vraiment, ou est-ce-que c'était juste pour assouvir tes désirs.

Il ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il ne devait pas avouer sa faiblesse. Alors il se leva, et se détourna d'elle. Bulma était désolé de voir la réaction de celui qu'elle aimait tant, mais elle savait donc a quoi s'attendre au moins maintenant.

Bulma : j'ai compris ce n'est pas grave, je te demanderais une chose, ne viens plus dans cette chambre alors, je ne te chasse pas, c'est moi qui t'ait invité, mais ne viens plus ici je t'en supplie.  
Elle pleurait tout en parlant, mais Végéta ne la regardait pas, il sortit par le balcon de la chambre de Bulma. Il entra dans la salle de gravité, il éviterait autant que possible Bulma. Quand a cette dernière, elle mènerait sa grossesse comme elle l'entendait, même si Végéta ne voulait pas de cet enfant, elle le désirait plus que tout, il était le cadeau qui lui avait était envoyé pour avoir une part de son homme.

Quinze jours plus tard, la mère de Bulma avait regroupé toute la bande pour fêter l'anniversaire de Bulma, quand a Végéta il s'installa dans la salle de gravité, il n'avait pas envie de croiser ce petit monde. Bulma annonça sa grossesse a ses amis.

Chichi : mais toute mes félicitations, j'ignorais que Yamcha et toi vous étiez aussi loin dans votre relation a quand votre mariage, il faut tout organiser.  
Bulma : ne te fait pas de fausses idées, il n'y a rien a prévoir.  
Chichi : mais comment ça, Yamcha tu ne lui a pas demander de t'épouser alors que vous aller avoir un enfant ensemble.

Goku de son côté ne disait rien lui savait qui était réellement le père de l'enfant de sa meilleure amie, puisque le Trunck du futur venu un ans auparavant, lui avait dit qui il était, il avait mit un moment pour si faire.

Bulma : Chichi c'est pas ce que tu crois. Yamcha n'est pas le père de mon bébé.  
Chichi : quoi... mais qui alors... on le connait ?  
Yamcha : recherche donc la personne qui vit ici et qui n'est pas parmi nous. Celui qui la laisse seule sans lui montrer un geste d'affection.  
Bulma : Yamcha je ne te permet pas de parler ainsi dans ma maison.  
Chichi : ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit de Végéta !  
Goku : et oui c'est cela, le jeune homme du futur qui nous a prévenu pour les cyborgs me l'avais dit. Sinon comment va le futur papa ?  
Bulma : je l'ignore je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une quinzaine. Il passe tout son temps dans la salle de gravité, tu n'as cas aller le voir Goku.  
Goku : j'y vais de ce pas alors, a tout à l'heure.

Et Goku sortit de la salle ou se trouvait tout le monde pour aller voir Végéta dans la salle de gravité, laissant tout le monde féliciter Bulma pour la futur naissance de son bébé, elle paressait ravie de voir tout le monde réagir ainsi. De son côté Végéta sentait arriver Goku dans sa direction.  
Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de faire disparaître Goku, mais s'il faisait cela, il savait que Bulma lui en voudrait. Au même moment, il sentit autre chose, cela concernait Bulma, encore une de ses nausées, elle en avait depuis une semaine. Goku entra dans la salle de gravité, tout en remarquant sur quoi se focaliser son ancien ennemi devenu aujourd'hui un de ses alliés. Alors Goku se posta derrière Végéta.

Goku : tu sais c'est tout à fait normal, Chichi aussi est passée par là avant la naissance de Gohan.  
Végéta : je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, je pensais juste a te donner une bonne leçon, je me suis beaucoup amélioré depuis la dernière fois.  
Je maitrise aussi le SSJ1 maintenant. Si Freezer revient d'entre les morts, je sais que je pourrais le vaincre sans aucun problème.  
Goku : elle a vraiment l'air triste au fond d'elle même, tu sais je la connais depuis de longue années maintenant.  
Végéta : je n'en ais rien à faire cela ne me concerne pas du tout.  
Goku : arrête de faire ton gros dur, elle n'espère qu'une chose c'est d'être avec toi. Rejoins là, et elle aura eu son plus beau cadeau de la soirée. Tu sais elle n'as jamais aimé comme elle t'aime toi, même quand elle était avec Yamcha cela n'était pas aussi fusionnel, et je vois bien que toi aussi tu tiens a elle, sinon tu ne serais pas en permanence focalisé sur son Ki.  
Végéta : tais toi espèce d'imbécile, tu es vraiment toujours aussi bête à ce que je vois tu n'as pas changé.

Goku sortit de la salle laissant Végéta a sa méditation, il rejoignit tout le monde dans la salle, et prit à part Bulma, lui expliquant qu'il avait parlé avec Végéta, et que celui ci était très inquiet pour elle. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit la a ce moment précis, et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras ne serait ce que deux minutes. Lorsque tout le monde monta dans les chambres qui leur était réservé Bulma se retrouva seule dans sa chambre.

Elle se laissa aller, elle se mit sur le bord de son lit et pleura toutes les larmes qui lui restait. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une violente douleur, elle essaya de se redresser et failli tomber à la renverse, elle s'apprêta à sentir son corps toucher le sol, elle ferma les yeux. Au lieu de cela, elle sentit des bras l'agripper. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux et le vit la avec ses yeux expressif, il l'avait retenu.  
Goku avait raison, il tenait a elle malgré tout. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa, il répondit immédiatement a son baiser. Ils avaient tout les deux attendu ce moment depuis cette nuit enflammé qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il l'allongea sur le lit, et se mit a ses côtés, cette nuit ils dormiraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle avait eu son cadeau de la part de Végéta. Elle savait qu'il serait la au moindre problème, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attende a des preuves de son amour. Le lendemain matin tout le monde fut surpris de voir Bulma et Végéta descendre en même temps. Végéta alla directement vers la salle de gravité, en prenant soin d'un rapide coup d'œil de signaler a Yamcha qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à essayer de récupérer Bulma. Goku se mit à rire a la tête que fit Yamcha.

Cette journée passa très tranquillement même s'il leur restait encore 1 ans avant la venue des Cyborgs en dehors de Goku Végéta Gohan et Petit Cœur, tout le monde prenait le temps de savourer cette journée. Goku était perdu dans ses pensées, personne en dehors de lui et de Petit Cœur n'était au courant du fait qu'il risquerait de perdre la vie si le traitement que lui avait confié le Trunck du futur ne fonctionnait pas comme cela était prévu. En effet Goku n'avait rien dit a ses amis ni a ses proches de peur de les attrister. Végéta quand a lui sentait bien qu'on lui cachait des choses mais ne s'en préoccupait pas, il préférait pouvoir s'entrainer un maximum, peut être maitriserait-il le niveau 2 d'ici a ce que leurs ennemis arrivent, et la il s'en occuperait tout seul. Et après prendrait le soin de s'occuper de sa famille comme il le faut.

C'était la première fois qu'il pensait à cela ainsi, le mot famille ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit jusqu'à ce jour, oui il en était sur il voulait fonder une famille avec Bulma, au diable ses ancêtres impitoyables qui ne savait que massacrer en se transformant en gorille géant, très peu lui arrivait a la cheville aujourd'hui, il sentait que c'était grâce a Bulma qu'il avait ainsi changé, sans vouloir tuer tout ceux qui lui disaient non. Avant de la connaître, il était venu détruire cette planète que sa mère aimait, et il savait au fond de lui qu'on lui avait pardonné ses démons d'autrefois grâce à Goku mais aussi grâce a elle la femme de sa vie qui avait réussi a le changer malgré lui.  
Il avait bien vu, le jour ou il avait fait exploser la capsule en s'entrainant qu'il avait enfin une âme, sa belle qui ne l'était pas encore avait veillé sur lui. C'était deux mois après ça qu'ils avaient créé leur enfant qu'attendez Bulma, il savait qu'il garderait son sale caractère, mais il avait changé, il allait être père. Certes il se posait des questions, il ne voulait pas être comme le sien, mais comment devait-il agir, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est que Bulma allait être une mère formidable, et qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il aille contre ses décisions.

En fin d'après-midi, ils décidèrent de tous rentrer chez eux, et Bulma décida d'accompagner Goku et sa famille, Végéta quand à lui continua de s'entrainer. Bulma et Chichi prirent place dans un petit vaisseau volant et Goku et Gohan volèrent a côté de cet engin. Environ une heure après Végéta avait fini sa séance et s'apprêtait a monter prendre sa douche quand il vit les Briefs lui faire signe de les rejoindre, il se demandait ce qu'ils lui voulaient tout les deux. Il se dit qu'ils allaient encore essayer de le convaincre même si lui et Bulma n'était pas vraiment un couple comme les autres qu'il s'investisse dans cette grossesse.

Mais il fut surpris que ceux-ci ne lui parlent pas si ce n'est pour lui demander de les suivre. Il les suivit très intriguer, ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce ou il n'était jamais entré, il pensait que c'était le bureau du père de Bulma, puisqu'il n'avait jamais senti que son aura dans cette pièce.  
Mr Briefs : Végéta ce que nous allons te révéler là concerne notre chère Bulma, elle n'ait pas vraiment notre fille, elle n'ait pas non plus terrienne.  
Végéta était abasourdi par cette nouvelle, comment sa Bulma n'était pas terrienne. Il vit le père de Bulma enlever un énorme rideau de devant lui, et la très surpris il découvrit un vaisseau Sayan adulte, le père de Bulma appuya sur un endroit précis de ce vaisseau et il s'ouvrit.

Végéta : ce n'est pas possible un vaisseau Sayan, vous voulez dire que vous avez trouvé Bulma là-dedans, ce n'est pas possible enfin elle n'est pas Sayan sinon sa force serait tout autre.  
Mr Briefs : tout ce que je peux dire c'est que nous l'avons effectivement trouvé dans ce vaisseau, c'était un soir ou nous étions dans le désert, et nous avons vu ce que nous avons prit pour une météorite au tout début, alors nous sommes allé voir ce qu'il en était et nous l'avons trouvé, elle était dedans, avec une petite couverture avec d'étrange motifs inscrits dessus.  
Végéta : avez vous gardé cette couverture avec vous ?  
Mme Briefs : oui je n'ai pu m'en débarrassé, ma petite chérie était enveloppé dedans, je vais aller la chercher, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Elle sortit de la pièce, pendant que Végéta s'était rapproché du vaisseau, il essayer de se rappeler d'où il avait vu ces signes et tout d'un coup tout lui revint en mémoire, il s'agissait de l'identification de la planète ou il avait envoyé son frère, il y avait aussi des signes Sayan, d'où venait réellement sa bien aimée.

Il vit la mère de Bulma revenir avec une magnifique petite couverture rose, dessus était inscrit en Sayan ce que les Briefs avaient prit pour un prénom et qui ressemblait en langue terrienne tout simplement a Bulma, mais lui savait que c'était tout autres, il reconnaissait l'emblème de la famille royale, de sa famille. Il se rapprocha alors de la capsule, tout en gardant la couverture contre lui, puis petit à petit il déchiffra les signes du vaisseau.

Végéta : non ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être cela, c'est impossible.  
Mr Briefs : qui as-t-il d'inscrit, nous n'avons jamais réussi a le déchiffrer.  
Végéta : il est inscrit que ce vaisseau appartient a la femme du général Baddack, donc la mère de Sangoku, il est aussi gravé plus discrètement que l'enfant qui se trouve a son bord est l'enfant de son amie Celipa et d'un homme d'une autre race, de la race des Silopans. Elle a aussi rajouté que ce petit enfant n'est le bienvenu sur aucune des deux planètes dont il est originaire, son père à était tué sans égard alors qu'il était prince de sa planète, et que Celipa risque la mort dans la mission ou elle a était envoyée.  
Plus loin il est indiqué que Baddack vient de revenir et qu'il a des visions, dont une qui lui montre la fin de la planète, alors elle ne peux cacher plus longtemps cet enfant qui n'as plus de parents, elle va l'envoyer sur la planète ou est parti son fils Kakarotto, elle espère que lui et elle deviendront ami comme l'était Celipa et la famille de Baddack. Quand à l'autre écriture je sais qu'elle vient d'une planète qui aide les Sayan, mais je ne sais pas la lire, je dirais qu'ils ont peut-être inscrit dessus des données concernant son pé...  
Bulma : nonnnnn, je savais que je pouvais pas vous faire confiance que vous lui diriez que je suis un monstre, je vous déteste.

Elle partit en courant, personne ne l'avait entendu arriver, même Végéta. Il était triste de l'avoir vu ainsi, mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin de rester un peu seul, il savait ou elle allait quand elle avait besoin de s'isoler, et puis il pouvait suivre son Ki. Il expliquât au parents de cette dernière qu'il irait la chercher quand elle serait calmée, qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter, elle avait juste besoin d'un peut de solitude. En effet une heure après il décolla, et alla la ou il l'avait souvent senti quand Yamcha et elle avait une grosse dispute. Elle était là, assise sur l'herbe, dans ce parc au bord du lac. Elle c'était endormie, il s'approcha d'elle. Il la trouvait belle, sa grossesse commençait a ce voir, et il ne la trouvait que plus désirable.  
Il lui saisit la main, ce qui la réveillât. Tout de suite, elle retirât se main de celle de Végéta, elle se recroquevillât sur elle-même, il s'assit à ses côtés, ils restèrent là sans rien dire en regardant le lac, la nuit était en train de tomber, et le lac rougeoyait. Lorsque le soleil fut couché, les lucioles vinrent sur le lac, c'était féérique.

Bulma : j'aime beaucoup ceci, j'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs, c'est comme ci je n'était plus sur terre, c'est bizarre non tu trouve pas ?  
Végéta : pas du tout, je pense que le peut de temps ou ta mère t'as confié a la mère de Goku, elle a du t'amener sur le lac qui était très près du palais, cela faisait un peu pareil.  
Bulma : tu veux dire que je suis une Sayan ? Mais j'ai pas de queue moi.  
Végéta : non d'après les inscriptions tu est a moitié Sayan, il est inscrit que tu es Silopans par ton père, et Sayan par ta mère Cette dernière était Celipa, la meilleure femme guerrière de la planète, mais j'ignore les origines de ta naissance. Vois-tu les Sayans et les Silopans ont toujours étaient des races ennemies, et connaissant Celipa de réputation, elle ne dérogeait jamais aux ordres, donc je ne peux t'en dire plus, si ce n'est que la mère de Goku t'as mis dans son vaisseau après que Baddack lui ait fait les révélations concernant la fin de la planète. Elle a aussi inscrit qu'elle t'envoyait sur Terre, et qu'elle espérait que tu devienne ami avec son fils qui n'ait autres que Goku.  
Bulma : tu dois me prendre pour un monstre maintenant que tu sais la vérité ?  
Végéta : pas du tout, tu es toujours aussi magnifique a mes yeux, je t'aime toujours autant.

Il n'avait même pas remarquer qu'il venait de lui avouait ses sentiments. Elle le fixait sans comprendre, il venait lui le prince des Sayans de lui avouait qu'il l'aimait elle, cette femme qui ignorait réellement la réalité de ses origines.  
Elle s'engouffrat dans ses bras, et l'embrassat a en perdre haleine, elle était heureuse, il ne la prenait pas pour un monstre.  
Il la retourna de façon a être sur elle, puis il l'embrassa et commença une douce torture avec ses lèvres dans le cou de Bulma, celle-ci était gêné, pas ici, pas ainsi, non non non. Elle stoppa Végéta tout de suite avant que sa n'aille plus loin. Puis lui dit tout bas.

Bulma : et si on rentrait a Capsule Corps, on serait bien mieux dans le lit, tu ne crois pas ?

Il la prit dans ses bras, et ils décollèrent. Il aimait la sentir si prés de son cœur. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre de Bulma, mais avant de faire quoi que se soit, il lui dit d'aller rassurer ses parents avant qu'ils ne débarquent dans la chambre en furie, ce qu'elle fit. Elle dit a ses parents qu'ils avaient finalement bien fait de tout dire a Végéta, et elle leur dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être déranger, elle devait remonter parler avec ce dernier. Ils se doutaient au bruits qu'ils entendirent en montant dans leur chambre, qu'ils ne faisaient pas que discuter, ils étaient heureux pour elle. Elle avait découvert l'amour avec un grand A.

Le lendemain matin au réveil ils restèrent presque une heure lové dans les bras de l'autre.  
Puis Végéta se leva, et alla s'entraîner en laissant sa belle dans leur lit. Il se devait de devenir le plus fort pour lui, mais aussi pour que leur fils ait un avenir, car il le sentait qu'il aurait un fils d'ici environ sept mois. Il aimait sincèrement Bulma et leur enfant à naître, il le savait du fait que hier soir il lui avait dit dans le parc sans même y réfléchir ni se demandé si cela le rendait faible, puis au fond de lui-même il savait maintenant qu'en fait cela le rendait plus fort, car il avait envie de sauver cette planète du désastre attendu.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, avec un entraînement intense dans la journée, et le soir il retrouvait sa belle, parfois il l'emmenait prés d'un lac qu'il avait découvert en testant sa vitesse, certes dans ses moments là, il n'allait pas aussi vite que lorsqu'il était seul, mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait sa belle et tendre Bulma. Il voulait se racheter une conduite pour que si il meurt, il se retrouve avec elle au paradis quand son heure serait venue a elle aussi.

Deux mois passèrent ainsi, mais Végéta devenait de plus en plus irritable du fait que la mère de Bulma le déranger au moindre endormissement de sa fille, il se devait de s'entrainer, et il savait aussi que Bulma n'aimait pas savoir que sa mère le dérangeait, même si elle savait que c'était par ce que cette dernière s'inquiétait réellement pour elle dérange mais quand même.

Un soir il l'emmenât dans le parc ou ils avaient parler cette fameuse nuit, il la déposât contre l'arbre ou il l'avait trouvé la dernière fois, elle savait le moment grave. Il se mit au bord du lac et lança machinalement de petits cailloux pour faire des ricochets, il n'osait la regardait.

Végéta : je suis désolé Bulma mais je dois partir pour pouvoir m'entrainait.  
Bulma : je sais, c'est à cause de maman, elle te dérange tout le temps en te disant que je vais mal alors que j'ai simplement mes nausées ou que je m'endort.  
Végéta : ce n'est pas seulement cela, sur terre je n'arrive plus a augmenter, il faudrait que je puisse m'entrainait sur d'autres planètes ou la gravité est différente, et les conditions beaucoup moins agréable que sur la Terre. Je t'aime vraiment mais je dois le faire pour que toi et notre enfant ayez un futur qui ne soit pas apocalyptique.

A ces mots elle se lova dans son dos, elle ne pleurait pas, elle venait d'entendre les mots les plus beau qu'elle puisse entendre, elle se devait donc d'être forte.

Bulma : ne t'inquiète pas, je le savait c'est pour cette raison que j'ai un vaisseau déjà prés pour que tu puisse t'envoler. Il ne reste plus qu'à entrer les coordonnées de ta destination. Par contre je te demanderait de m'excuser, mais je ne te dirait pas au revoir quand tu décollera, je sais que cela sera au dessus de mes forces.  
Végéta : je te promets que je serais la pour la naissance du petit.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, Végéta avait juste mis ses mains sur celle de Bulma qui l'encerclait. Cette nuit il lui fit découvrir des sensations qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il voulait qu'elle ne se réveil pas ce matin là, il savait que s'il voyait une seule larmes perlait au yeux de sa bien aimée, il ne partirait plus. Le lendemain matin il l'embrassa, et alla au labo de son père pour lui donner les coordonnées de la planète ou il souhaitait se rendre, son père entra les coordonnées, et fit sortir le vaisseau pour le mettre a l'extérieur. Ce dernier se doutait que Bulma allait avoir besoin de son soutien, car Végéta ne lui avait même pas précisait s'il reviendrait à temps pour la naissance. Au moment ou Végéta monta dans la capsule, il savait que Bulma l'observait caché derrière le rideau de sa chambre, mais il ne releva pas la tête sinon il savait qu'il aurait vu une larme perlait sur les yeux de sa tendre moitié qu'il sentait a genou anéantie. Le vaisseau décolla, et elle se retrouva seule, même si elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour tenir sa promesse.

Lorsque sa mère arriva dans sa chambre pour voir si elle était réveillée, elle la trouva dans la même position que lorsque Végéta avait décollé, elle s'était complètement figée, prête à attendre ici son retour, elle soufrait tant de son départ qu'elle savait pour leur bien.

Mme Briefs : ma chérie tu devrais pas rester ainsi, je suis sur qu'il reviendra pour toi et le bébé même s'il doit affrontait tout les éléments à la fois.  
Bulma : je le sais, mais il me manque déjà tellement. Je me suis promise hier soir quand il m'as dit vouloir s'entrainer sur des planètes plus hostiles que je serais fortes pour lui et pour notre enfant, mais je n'y arrive pas c'est au dessus de mes forces.  
Mme Briefs: moi je sais ce qui te remontera le moral, une journée shopping entre fille. Il faut que nous trouvions plein d'ensemble pour ce bébé, quoi que ça ne vas pas être facile, on ne sait toujours pas si ça va être un garçon ou une fille.  
Bulma : ce sera un garçon Végéta me l'as affirmait hier soir.

Elle toucha son ventre, elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne ressentait toujours pas le bébé bouger en elle, pourtant elle aurait du déjà avoir quelques coups de pieds de sa part, elle se doutait que cela soit du soit a son côté Sayan ou Silopans. Enfin du temps que son gynécologue lui confirmait que tout allait bien c'était l'essentiel.

En début d'après midi elle retrouva sa mère pour aller faire les boutiques, et il est vrai que cela lui changea un peu les idées, elle se revoyait enfant, quand elle n'aimait pas faire les boutiques, et que sa mère lui faisait faire des dizaines de magasins dans lesquels elle lui achetait des belles robes mais aussi des pantalons et des tee shirts qu'elle portait d'ailleurs le plus souvent.  
Durant cette après midi elle compris mieux sa mère, car elle aussi avait eu une frénésie d'achat pour le bébé, heureusement qu'elles avaient prévu de se faire livrer le lendemain, car avec ce qu'elles avaient acheté elles auraient pu remplir un camion.

Elles s'arrêtèrent après tout ces efforts chez un glacier, les femmes autours d'elle, furent étonnés de voir Bulma Briefs qui était en couverture de tout les magazines il y a encore quatre mois sans aucune trace de grossesse, alors qu'elle paraissait être enceinte de huit mois.  
Si elles avaient su que c'étaient du au côté extraterrestre de son bébé. Tout en mangeant sa glace, Bulma pensait, elle savait qu'elle souffrirait de son absence mais cela ne la gênait pas, il lui avait promis de revenir d'ici quelques mois pour la naissance du bébé, et même si il n'était pas là, elle savait que ça serait du au fait qu'il voulait protéger l'avenir de leur enfant, au pire il serait là pour défendre sa nouvelle planète.

Elle avait environ cinq mois encore avant la naissance de ce bébé qu'elle désirait ardemment, bien qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit déjà nait, elle n'aimait pas se trouver aussi grosse, elle se disait qu'il lui faudrait au moins dix ans pour retrouver sa ligne, néanmoins elle était heureuse. Pendant ce temps dans l'espace Végéta changea tout à coup les coordonnées de sa destination, le père de Bulma pensant a un problème sur l'appareil le contacta tout de suite en visiophone.

Mr Briefs : Végéta tu dérive dans l'espace je ne comprend pas l'appareil à l'air de bien fonctionner mais tu n'es plus dans la bon alignement.  
Végéta : ne dites rien à Bulma, mais je vais vérifier quelque chose sur la planète Silopans, et si mes déductions son bonne je devrais trouver chez eux des gens capable de m'aider à m'améliorer car je ne suis pas sur d'être pour le moment à la hauteur contre nos futurs ennemis.  
Mr Briefs : je vois, fait bien attention se sont d'ancien ennemis pour toi.  
Végéta : je n'ai rien a craindre car ils savent lire dans les pensées des gens, et n'ont jamais était un peuple de guerre ouverte.  
Mr Briefs : bien, je ne dirais rien de cela à Bulma, mais je pense que si tu veux allez chez eux t'entrainer c'est parce que tu compte y trouver des informations sur Bulma.  
Végéta : tout à fait, je sais que ses parents sont morts. Son père a était exécuté, et Celipa et ses compagnons se sont sacrifiés pour Baddack le père de Goku, mais je pourrais surement avoir des informations concernant le fait qu'il y avait des signes de la planète dont ma mère m'avais parlé autrefois.  
Mr Briefs : bon je te laisse, j'entends les furies des achats qui viennent de rentrer.  
Végéta : hum, occupez vous bien d'elle.

Sur ce la communication fut coupées par nos protagonistes, en effet Bulma n'était pas au courant du visiophone qui avait était installé le matin même par son père sur demande de Végéta qui avait dit vouloir être au courant de ce qu'il se passait concernant sa belle et tendre Bulma et de leur enfant a venir.

Bulma : papa tu parlais avec qui ? Je t'ai entendu parlé a quelqu'un.  
Mr Briefs : a Tortue Géniale il me parlait d'un programme qu'il a vu à la télé.  
Bulma : vous et vos histoires de pervers, je sais pas comment maman dit rien.

Ouf elle était tellement habituée à l'entendre parler avec Tortue Géniale des jolies filles en maillots de bain sur la télé ou dans les magazines, qu'elle ne fit pas plus attention. Ce dernier était bien content qu'elle n'ait pas entendu la voix de Végéta, sinon il savait qu'il aurait eu droit a un interrogatoire en règle.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, sans que rien d'intrigant ce passe chez les Briefs, cependant dans l'espace c'était tout autre chose. Végéta était en vue de la planète Silopans, il atterrit a l'écart de la ville, il savait que les Silopans avait senti son arrivée.

Garde : repartez d'ici vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu, trop des nôtres sont morts a cause de votre race meurtrière.  
Végéta : je ne suis pas la pour parler de ce qu'ont pu faire ceux de ma race autrefois.  
Garde : je vais vous faire retourner dans votre vaisseau et très vite.  
La reine : cela suffit on ne parle pas ainsi a un invité qui a des nouvelles de ma petite fille que je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître à cause de la folie de mon époux.

Le garde se retira et laissa la reine avec son invité le prince Sayan. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au palais, les gens n'était pas trop ravi de voir un Sayan aussi bien accepté sur leur planète, mais aucun ne bougea leur reine étant très forte.  
Une fois installé dans la bibliothèque de la reine celle-ci se laissât aller a lui demandait des nouvelles de sa petite fille, même si elle avait lu un peu dans ses souvenirs a son arrivée, elle c'était arrêtée en voyant les pensées de Végéta pour sa descendante.

Végéta : j'ignorais qu'elle avait encore de la famille en vie sur cette planète.  
La reine : mon époux a voulu me faire tuer peu de temps après la disparition de mon fils, il disait que j'en parlé trop, et qu'il ne fallait jamais mentionné l'enfant.  
Végéta : je vois. Je voudrais vous demander aussi si vous connaissez la signification de certains signes qui était sur le vaisseau avec lequel elle a atterri ?

Il sortit des photos de l'appareil de Bulma et les tendit à la reine.  
La reine : cela se trouve être des signes que mon fils avait gravé dans le vaisseau de Celipa. Il est indiqué, vit heureuse ma fille, de ma dernière demeure je continuerais a veillez sur toi pour l'éternité, je sais que ta mère m'aideras aussi, car je sais qu'elle aussi va être considérée comme une paria, j'espère que tu vivras dans un monde en paix. Trouve l'amour car c'est le plus beau cadeau de la vie, après c'est à vous de vous faire des cadeaux de descendance.  
Végéta : en gros c'est porte toi bien, et vit une vie heureuse et tranquille.  
La reine : votre enfant auras de grand pouvoir j'en suis sur. Je peux aussi vous dire que quand sur terre le vœux que ceux qui ont était tué de la main de Freezer ressuscite, cela a redonné la vie a la planète Végéta, et a ses habitants.

Végéta ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle sa planète était de nouveau là. Qu'allez t-il faire maintenant, devait-il retourner sur Terre ou sur sa planète d'origine.

La reine : elle attend votre retour, mais si vous ne revenez pas elle comprendras je pense, même si elle en sera malheureuse. Elle élèvera très bien votre enfant.  
Végéta : je me dois de toute façon de retourner sur Terre, au moins pour vaincre les Cyborgs qui doivent arriver. D'ailleurs je voudrais vous demander une faveur.  
Est-ce-que vous pouvez demander à votre meilleur guerrier de se battre contre moi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un a mon niveau pour m'améliorer.  
La reine : puisque c'est pour la sauver d'un monde de néant, je vais demander a ma fille de se mesurer a vous, personne n'est au dessus d'elle même moi. Je voudrais vous demander une faveur aussi a mon tour. Auriez-vous une photo d'elle, que je puisse voir a quoi elle ressemble.

Végéta sorti des photos qu'il avait amené exprès au cas ou quelqu'un lui demande. La reine resta figée en voyant ces photos physiquement elle ressemblait beaucoup a son père et sa tante la princesse.  
D'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard ce fut au tour de Végéta d'avoir le même choc lorsque la princesse rentra dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait beau avoir environ vingt centimètres de plus, et être un peu plus âgé, on aurais pu croire qu'elle et Bulma était des sœurs jumelles.

Végéta : vous lui ressemblait beaucoup.  
La princesse : a oui et a qui ça Sayan de malheur.  
La reine : ma fille je ne te permet pas de parler ainsi a notre invité, puis c'est un quelques sortes un membre de la famille.  
La princesse : vous voulez dire qu'il est de la famille de Celipa ?  
La reine : non, c'est en quelques sortes ton neveu par alliance.  
La princesse : vous voulez dire que...  
La reine : en effet, elle a était envoyé sur Terre par la famille qui prenait soin d'elle. Tiens en voilà des photos d'elle.

La princesse se rapprocha du bureau de sa mère et fut surprise de la ressemblance.

La princesse : elle ressemble beaucoup a Noria, elle a prit beaucoup au niveau de son physique.  
La reine : bien sur ce notre invité est là pour s'entrainer, que dirais tu de te mesurer à lui ma chérie.  
La princesse : pourquoi pas, mais à une condition qu'il ne retourne pas sur la planète Végéta pour leur apprendre nos techniques  
Végéta : c'est pour défendre la Terre que j'ai besoin de cet entrainement, dans environ huit mois de terrible guerriers vont arriver, un jeune homme venant du futur nous en as informés il y a plus d'un an, apparemment il aurait un lien avec Bulma car il portait l'enseigne de Capsule Corps sur ses habits.  
La princesse : elle porte vraiment un jolie nom, si sa famille avait su que chez nous les noms se finissant par un A était signe de la royauté, il ne l'aurait peut être pas fait. Bon allons dans la salle d'entraînement maintenant.

Ils partirent s'entrainer tout le restant de la journée, le soir la reine l'invita a sa table pour parler de sa petite fille, elle aimerait tant la connaître.

Végéta : je me doute que vous et votre fille ne pouvaient quitter la planète, mais si vous voulez, venait donc avec moi, après le repas dans ce cas je vous mettrais en lien avec la Terre, et si elle n'ait pas en train de se reposer, je dirais à son père d'aller la chercher, vous pourrez la voir sur le Visiophone.  
La reine : Merci pour tout cela prince Végéta, j'ai moi aussi une surprise pour vous.

Elle appela un de ses serviteurs, et lui demanda d'apporter « le cadre ». Le serviteur disparu et revint quelques minutes plus tard en portant un cadre qui était enveloppé dans une sorte de drap, qu'il remit a Végéta.  
Ce dernier enleva le drap, et remarqua une femme et son enfant sur la toile, aussitôt des larmes coulèrent de ces yeux.

La reine : je savais qu'il vous plairait, votre mère et moi étions très proches avant cette guerre, mais nos maris était trop avide de pouvoirs, et le fait que les Sayans était déjà sous les ordres de Freezer ne plaisait pas a mon époux. C'est comme cela que cette guerre a commencé, mais Celipa connaissait déjà mon fils, alors malgré cette guerre il se voyait sur des planètes neutre. Ce cadre a était fait grâce à une photo que votre mère m'avait envoyé, et je vous en offrirait un autre avant votre départ ou se trouve Celipa et Noria mon fils, je pense qu'elle en sera heureuse, bien que j'imagine qu'elle doit beaucoup aimer ses parents terriens.  
Végéta : oui je pense que cela lui plaira beaucoup, il est vrai qu'elle aime beaucoup ses parents terriens ce sont des gens très bien. Mais, elle a de grand trait de caractère Silopans, bien qu'elle ne l'admettra surement jamais.  
La reine : a oui et lesquels ?  
Végéta : elle n'aime pas se battre, mais s'il s'agit de défendre les autres elle est toujours là, elle aime beaucoup découvrir les choses. C'est même elle plus que son père qui à construit le vaisseau avec lequel je suis arrivé. Je pense que vu sa faculté d'apprentissage, si elle s'y mettait vraiment elle pourrait même apprendre a se battre. Mais je ne lui dirais pas, je préfère la savoir en sécurité.  
La reine : je peux vous poser une question ? Mais vous êtes libre de ne pas répondre si vous ne voulez pas.  
Végéta : allez-y.  
La reine : le jeune homme du futur, vous avez dit qu'il avait un lien avec elle pensez-vous que ce soit ?  
Végéta : oui je le pense de plus en plus. Au début vu que nous n'étions pas vraiment proche, je n'y ais pas vraiment fait attention. Mais il est fort possible que oui, que ce soit notre enfant à naitre vu se façon d'être, il m'observer discrètement, et je l'ai vu aussi la regarder un peu, il paraissait assez troublé de nous voir.

Le repas se termina, et comme prévu Végéta fut suivi de la reine et la princesse jusqu'à son vaisseau. Il mit en route le visiophone, et vit de dos le père de Bulma encore penché sur les plans du cadeau qu'il voulait faire a son petit-fils.

Végéta : lâchez donc vos satanés plans quelques minutes.  
Mr Briefs : au Végéta c'est toi, je ne m'attendais pas à t'entendre de si bonne heure. Que me veux-tu ? Si c'est pour Bulma elle va bien.

Il se retourna et vit sur son écran Végéta et deux jeune femmes dont une qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa chére Bulma.

Végéta : est-elle debout ou pas ?J'ai des gens à lui présenter.  
Mr Briefs : je vais la chercher, elle est dans la cuisine.

Il sorti quelques minutes, et revint suivi de Bulma a qui il avait dit qu'on voulait lui parler en visiophone. Vu sa réaction, elle ne s'attendait pas a cet interlocuteur.

Bulma : Vévé...Végéta c'est bien toi ?  
Végéta : Oui, j'avais demander à ton père d'installer ceci pour avoir des nouvelles du bébé. Je suis sur la planète Silopans, des gens voulaient te parler, alors je te laisse avec eux.  
Bulma : sur la planète Silopans mais, c'est la planète de...  
La reine : de votre père biologique mon fils, permettait moi de me présenter je suis la reine Irisa, et voici ma fille la princesse Celipa. Oui elle porte le nom de votre mère c'est elle qui l'as décidé a la mort de cette dernière.

La nièce et la tante se dévisagèrent un instant qui parut une éternité. Végéta qui c'était mit en arrière vit le regard de son amour changer, et être au bord de l'évanouissement.

Végéta : pose toi sur une chaise avant que ton père et ta mère appel cet abruti de Goku pour te relever parce que tu seras par terre.  
Elle prit une chaise et s'assoyat dessus. Cette famille presque recomposée discuta prés d'une heure, puis la reine lui promit qu'elle ferait tout pour venir un jour la voir sur sa planète Terre avec la princesse. Bulma n'avait même pas remarqué que des larmes avaient coulées sur son visage.

Végéta : je vais contacter Goku qu'il vienne t'aider à t'allonger.  
Bulma : et comment ça ? Je te préviens il a pas de téléphone.  
Végéta : laisse moi faire, il va arriver.

Il se concentra tant qu'il senti l'aura de Goku, il lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il aille chez Bulma. Ce qu'il fit en une seconde.

Goku : salut Bulma, tu sais ou est Végéta, il m'as dit de venir ici qu'il était avec toi, mais je n'ai senti que ton aura et pas la sienne.  
Végéta : je suis la espèce d'abruti, si je t'ai dit de venir, c'est pour veiller sur Bulma a ma place. Si toi et ta stupide famille était là elle serait bien mieux au cas ou.  
Goku : oh je vois, notre petit Végéta s'inquiète, comme c'est touchant.  
Végéta : arrête de me chercher espèce de singe au cerveau de nain !

A ce moment il vit les deux jeunes femmes derrière lui.

Goku : ne t'inquiète pas Chichi va s'occuper de ta petite femme.  
Végéta : et veille a ce que ce pervers de Tortue Géniale ne l'espionne pas en venant, et que ce yammachin ne l'approche pas.  
Goku : a une condition, que tu me raconte ce que tu fais dans l'espace dés ton retour.  
Végéta : comme tu voudras, mais pour le moment emmène la se reposer.

Et il stoppa net le visiophone, Goku avait le chic pour l'énerver, il ne comprenait jamais rien.

La reine et sa fille repartirent au palais pendant que Végéta lui s'installa pour dormir dans le vaisseau. Bulma tranquillement installée dans son lit réfléchissait.  
Elle savait qu'elle devait la vérité a ses amis sur ses origines, puis de toute façon elle avait vu la façon dont l'avez regarder Goku, il avait remarqué la ressemblance entre elle et sa tante. Elle l'avait décidé elle organiserait tout pour faire une petite réunion entre amis comme autrefois et elle leur avouerait tout.  
Le lendemain matin elle en fit part a ses parents, ces derniers furent content d'apprendre qu'elle avait enfin accepté ses origines. Sa mère et Chichi s'occupèrent d'appeler tout ce petit monde pour dans une quinzaine de jours.  
Tout le monde accepta bien sur son invitation, c'était après tout peut être la dernière fois qu'ils se reverraient tous d'ici leurs prochains combats.  
Gohan et Goku s'entrainèrent dans la salle de Végéta. Ce dernier prenait des nouvelles de Bulma tout les soirs en rentrant au vaisseau. Quand à la reine et la princesse, elles avaient demandé a leurs ingénieurs d'installer le même appareil que Végéta avait pour contacter la Terre, ce qu'il faisait qu'elles pouvaient contacter Bulma quand elle le désiraient. Elles aussi avaient accepté de se joindre à la petite réunion de Bulma, elles étaient contente que celle ci veuillent lui présenter ses amis.  
Le fameux jour arriva, tout le monde arriva par petit groupe, ils vinrent tous la saluer car il était visible quel avait de plus en plus de mal a se déplacer.  
Au bout d'un moment Bulma demanda a son père de mettre le téléviseur relié au visiophone a côté de la petite estrade quel avait demandé d'installer pour faire son aveu a ses amis de toujours. Elle demanda a Goku de l'aider a s'y installer.

Bulma : mes amis, j'ai un aveu a vous faire en fait je ne suis pas vraiment humaine.

Ils se mirent tous a dire des quoi et des c'est quoi cette histoire.

Bulma : laissez moi continuer, ….en effet, je ne suis pas originaires de cette planète, je suis a moitié Silopans et à moitié Sayan.

La c'était des ces pas possibles que tu soit Sayan tu sais pas te battre.

Bulma : vous allez me laisser finir non mais. Donc je disais donc que je ne suis pas une véritable humaine, et d'après ce que j'ai appris ces derniers temps les Silopans sont des guerriers, qui ressemble beaucoup a Goku et Gohan qui n'aiment pas ce battre, mais le font par obligation, néanmoins ils ont une grande faculté d'adaptation, et surtout une facilité a apprendre les choses qu'ils voient ce qui est grandement mon cas comme vous le savez. Grâce à Végéta j'ai accepté mes origines, et je vais par le biais de cette télé vous montrer ma tante et ma grand-mère qui sont respectivement la princesse et la reine de la planète.

A ce moment l'écran s'alluma et l'on vit apparaître le reine et la princesse des Silopans. Goku comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait vu une jeune femme un peu plus âgé que Bulma et qui lui ressemblait par le visiophone, lorsque Végéta lui avait dit de venir pour aider Bulma.

Bulma : bonjour grand-mère, ma tante.  
La reine : bonjour ma chérie, alors ce sont la tout tes fameux amis dont tu m'as parlé.  
Bulma : oui grand-mère ce sont bien eux  
La reine : (s'adressant a Goku), vous devez être Sangoku, n'est ce pas.  
Sangoku : oui enchanté de vous rencontrer votre majesté.

Il voyait Végéta derrière les deux femmes.

Sangoku : alors Végéta c'est pour cela que tu es parti dans l'espace, à ce que je vois tu as donc beaucoup changé depuis notre première rencontre, qui aurais pu se l'imaginer.  
Végéta : tu ne comprendras vraiment rien, ce qui m'importe c'est de te battre et c'est tout, si je suis venu ici c'est pour acquérir encore plus de puissance.  
Bulma : bon ça va pas commencer vous deux.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, la journée se passa très bien, et Bulma fut heureuse, elle savait que tout irait bien dans le meilleur comme dans le pire des mondes.  
Végéta resta un mois encore sur la planète Silopans pour s'entrainer, au bout de ce délai la princesse n'avais plus rien a lui apprendre, il était au même niveau qu'elle sur les compétences qu'il avait appris en sa compagnie. Il se dit qu'il avait le temps avant de rentrer sur terre, avant que Bulma accouche, et lui vint alors l'idée d'aller sur la planète Végéta pour voir ce qu'il en était actuellement de sa situation. Il promit a la reine de tout faire pour sauver le futur et de revenir un jour avec Bulma et leur enfant.  
Végéta monta dans le vaisseau et décolla en direction de la planète Végéta, il se devait d'y aller pour faire peur à son père pour que celui ci n'attaque pas un jour prochain la terre.

Végéta c'était donc décidé pour aller jusqu'à sa planète d'origine, il lui fallait un peu moins d'une semaine pour y aller et en comptant le retour pour rentrer sur Terre il lui faudrait en tout deux semaines. Il avait donc encore largement le temps de pouvoir s'entraîner sur sa planète, car il savait qu'un homme pourrait l'aider. Le premier a avoir ouvertement défié Freezer. Pendant ce temps sur Terre Bulma ne rêvait que d'une chose pouvoir a nouveau serrer son Végéta dans ses bras, le voir sur un écran elle en avait marre, mais elle savait aussi que c'était pour leurs biens à tous qu'il faisait cela, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Pour elle les journées étaient longues car en plus de l'absence de son bien aimé, elle se retrouvé interdite de laboratoire du fait de sa grossesse, alors elle ne pouvait qu'être allongée sur son transat à bavarder avec Chichi et sa mère.

Toutes deux étaient ravis de la voir ainsi dans des tenues plus féminines, et pas que pour la presse, il avait fallu engager quand même quelques vigiles de plus pour éviter à Bulma de se retrouver nez à nez avec un journaliste comme cela c'était passé une fois alors que Bulma se promenait seule dans le jardin. Heureusement Goku qui l'avait entendu crier était arrivé aussitôt, il avait juste en le faisant un peu exprès marché sur l'appareil de celui ci le brisant tout naturellement.

Bien sur les rumeurs allait bon train et vu que Goku était un champion d'arts martiaux et qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, les magazines à scandale s'en donnait à cœur joie de relater que s'il vivait chez elle c'était par ce qu'il était responsable de son état alors que lui était marié, et même certains disaient qu'ils faisaient ménage à trois. Mais elle s'en fichait, bien que des fois elle rigolait seule et expliquait alors que c'était par ce qu'elle imaginait la tête de Végéta à lire cela.

Quand à Goku comme à son habitude ça rentrait par une oreille et ressortait par l'autre. Néanmoins Chichi s'inquiétait, sa grossesse c'était déroulé bien plus tranquillement que celle de Bulma, elle se disait bien que cela était du au fait qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout pareil, cela l'inquiétait au plus au point. Bulma avait encore trois mois de grossesse et vu le ventre qu'elle avait déjà, elle se disait que ça serait forcément par césarienne que se bébé viendrait au monde, et était persuadée que Bulma mettez sa vie en danger avec cette grossesse, plus d'une fois elle lui avait dit «ton bébé et viable, fait toi faire déclencher l'accouchement maintenant», et Bulma lui répondait «tant que Végéta ne sera pas là, ce bébé ne montra pas le bout de son nez, puis là il est en sécurité», et voilà qu'au lieu de revenir il rester encore dans l'espace. Une semaine plus tard Végéta était en vu de sa planète, il se rendit compte à ce moment là il en était sur que sa planète lui avait manqué, bien qu'il s'agissait plus des souvenirs qui le liait a certains endroits de celle ci.

Les gardes trouvant son vaisseau primitif le laissèrent attérrirent, mais qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent descendre de là leur prince. Il n'adressa la parole à personne et fila comme une fusée vers le palais une fois arrivé sans même se faire annoncer, il entra dans la salle du trône. Le roi n'en revenait pas on lui avait dit que son fils était mort avec les hommes de Freezer. Un froid régnait entre les deux hommes depuis des années déjà, et ce froid avait un nom Tarble. Végéta s'approcha de plus en plus prés de cet homme qu'il détestait, il n'avait de père que le fait d'être son géniteur, il avait était fier de son fils que quand celui ci était devenu l'égal de certains de ses meilleurs guerriers alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, mais il l'avait détestait du fait que celui ci est refusé de tuer son frère lorsqu'il était né, alors qu'il le tenait pour responsable de la mort de son épouse qu'il disait avoir aimé.

Végéta : père je suis venu vous voir pour vous dire que je me suis installé sur terre, et que cette planète est donc mienne.  
Roi Végéta : bien cela nous fait une planète de plus.  
Végéta : non vous ne m'avez pas compris, cette planète est à moi et pas a vous, et si je suis venu vous prévenir, c'est pour vous dire que si je vois un seul de vos guerriers sur Terre, je viendrais ici vous détruire. J'espère que le message est passé. Maintenant la dernière chose que je veux savoir avant de vous laisser en paix c'est ou se trouve le général Baddack et sa famille.  
Roi Végéta : ils ne sont plus ici, lui et sa maudite famille sont partit. Il a voulu me détroner, je l'ai donc banni lui et les siens.  
Végéta : s'il avait voulu il aurait pu du petit doigts vous tuer alors cessez de dire que vous l'avez banni, il est parti de lui même avec les siens, car vous êtes un roi pathétique et qui ne se soucis pas de son peuple.  
Le roi Végéta n'en revenait pas comment son fils pouvait lui parler ainsi, il ne faisait pas partit de l'élite des guerriers. Celui ci se transforma en SSJ1 voulant montrer que lui faisait parti des meilleurs guerriers, il voyait bien grâce à son détecteur que son fils avait une force de combat minable. Il envoya une boule d'énergie sur son fils qui l'esquiva juste en faisant un pas de côté. Puis il envoya un rayon s'en même se transformer en direction de son père en faisant exprès de ne faire que le frôlait.  
Végéta : j'espère que vous avez compris cette fois ci je ne réexpliquerais pas.

Puis sur ces paroles il partit, en direction de la tombe de sa mère, il savait que dans sa tombe il pouvait encore la voir puisque les Sayans ne se décomposait pas comme les terriens, de plus sa mère avait eu un cercueil spéciale en verres, elle paraissait si paisible presque endormit. Il posa sa main sur ce cercueil, puis il eu encore une vue de sa mère face à lui.

Végéta : je me suis donc encore endormis, je suis heureux de vous revoir mère.  
Reine Silias : non mon fils tu ne rêve pas, je te suis juste apparus pour te délivrer un message. Il faut que tu retourne vite sur Terre, ton fils arrive bientôt, elle va avoir besoin de toi à ses côtés sinon elle aura la même mort que moi. Ton père ne voulait pas de ton frère, alors j'ai passé ma grossesse seule, ne fais pas la même erreur que lui mon fils.  
Végéta : je repars immédiatement sur Terre avec vous mère.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il sortit une capsule de sa poche, et il y fit entrer le cercueil de sa mère, son père qui arriva juste avant son départ et constata que le cercueil avait disparu, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.  
Roi Végéta : ou as tu mis le cercueil de ta mère.  
Végéta : je l'emporte avec moi, vous ne l'avez jamais aimé comme il se devait, je ne vois donc pas comment vous auriez le droit de l'avoir a vos côtés jusqu'à votre mort. De plus vous savez de quoi je suis capable, et sachez que contrairement a vous qui avait donné tout ce dont vous étiez capable tout à l'heure je n'ai même pas utilisé 1% de mes pouvoirs. Maintenant laissez moi passer avant que je décide de vous tuer.

Sur ces mots le père laissa passer le fils qui s'envola en direction de son vaisseau. Il entra les coordonnées de la Terre après la terrible nouvelle dont lui avait fait part sa mère il était inquiet, alors en même temps il mit le visiophone en marche. Contrairement à son habitude, il demanda au père de Bulma de bien vouloir aller chercher Sangoku. Ce que fit ce dernier, deux minutes plus tard ce fut Sangoku qui entra dans la pièce seul. Végéta lui expliqua la révélation de sa mère, et lui fit promettre d'amener celle ci à la clinique ou elle devait accouché au moindre problème, et qu'il serait la d'ici une semaine.

Bulma se languissait de son prince, et le fait de se retrouver toute la journée allongée à rien faire elle en avait plus que marre. Chichi avait un peu peur pour son amie car lors de sa grossesse celle-ci n'avait pas eu autant de problème. Les jours passé vite mais pas assez à son goût. Végéta appelait tout les jours pour avoir de ses nouvelles, et même plus tôt deux fois qu'une, néanmoins Bulma n'allait même pas lui parler, il savait que même si elle savait pourquoi il était parti, il savait qu'au fond d'elle même elle lui en voulait de ne pas être revenu plus tôt.

Il ne cessait de penser aux paroles de sa mère, il ne se pardonnerait jamais si il arrivait trop tard car il savait que les boules de cristal ne pouvait ressusciter les personnes mortes de mort naturelle.  
Cinq jours était déjà passé, et même si Végéta passait le plus clair de son temps a s'entraîner, le cœur n'y était pas il était extrêmement nerveux. Nerveux pour la naissance de son premier enfant, mais surtout très inquiet pour elle. Elle occupait toute ses pensées, même le peux qu'il arrivait à dormir elle était là.

En cinq jours il n'avait dormi qu'une dizaine d'heures en tout. Bulma quand à elle dormait plus de la moitié de la journée mais elle ne cessait de penser à son prince, elle se demandait si ce qu'on lui disait était vrai, est ce qu'il se dépêchait de revenir pour elle et leur enfant, ou est ce qu'on lui disait cela pour la rassurer ? Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, alors elle demanda à son père de lui installer le système de communication dans sa chambre. Ce dernier fit ce que sa fille lui demanda, lui qui la connaissait bien savait à quel point elle aimait son prince, et combien elle attendait son retour. Une fois le matériel installé, son père la laissa seule. Bulma mit le système en marche.

Bulma : Végéta tu m'entends ?  
Végéta : Bulma c'est toi ?  
Bulma : oui c'est bien moi, tu peux venir devant le vidéocommunication si tu n'es pas trop occupais bien-sûr.  
Végéta : j'arrive princesse Bulma. Dit-il en déconnant.  
Bulma : arrête avec tes pitreries, on dirait Goku qui me parle.  
Végéta : ne me compare pas a cet abruti tu veux bien !  
Puis il arriva dans la salle de commandement et vit le visage de sa bien aimée.  
Bulma : désolé de t'avoir dérangé en plein entrainement.  
Végéta : c'est rien j'allais faire une pause de toute façon.  
Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle pleurait tellement qu'elle était heureuse de le voir là devant elle, même si il n'était pas vraiment présent.

Végéta : ça ne vas pas, c'est le bébé ? Dit-il d'un air inquiet.  
Bulma : ah non c'est rien, c'est juste que tu me manque j'avais juste besoin d'avoir un peu de temps avec toi. Je suis désolé je crois que les hormones ne m'aide pas actuellement.  
Végéta : non ne t'en fais pas, puis moi aussi je suis content de te voir.  
Bulma : si tu savais comme tu me manque, je ne pensais pas que tu me manquerais tant, c'est avec ça que je me rend compte que Yamcha et moi étions juste des amis proches et non plus un couple.  
Végéta : j'espère que cet abruti de Goku et sa famille t'aide.

Bulma : oui ne t'en fais pas pour ça, puis je suis rassuré avec Goku et sa téléportation au cas ou le bébé montre son nez avant l'heure.  
Végéta : de toute façon je ne suis plus très loin mon ange, ne t'en fais pas je serais la à temps, je te l'ais promis.  
Je devrais être là d'ici 2 jours si tout vas bien. Depuis que je suis reparti de la planète Végéta j'ai mis le vaisseau en vitesse maximale ce qui fait qu'au lieu d'arriver en 2 semaines je ne mettrai qu'une semaine en tout. Ce qui fait que je suis parti depuis 5 jours et que je serais là d'ici 48 heures.  
Bulma : merci Végéta d'autant te soucier de moi.  
Végéta : et qui me ferait à manger si tu n'étais pas là ?  
Bulma : ma mère comme très souvent.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant près d'une heure environ.

Bulma dormait a point fermé lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre dans le jardin Goku et Gohan ne bougèrent pas de la salle de gravité, ils savaient a quoi correspondait ce bruit, et surtout ils avaient senti le Ki de la personne qui venait d'arriver. En effet Chichi et les parents de Bulma qui avaient accouru dans le jardin voyaient à leur tour qu'il s'agissait d'un vaisseau de la capsule corps, puis elle s'ouvrit, et ils virent Végéta qui décolla tout de suite pour aller sur le balcon de la chambre de son aimée. Il se rapprocha du lit et lui ôta une mèche de son visage, a ce geste Bulma entrouvrit légèrement les yeux. Elle resta figée de voir son Prince devant elle, elle croyait encore être dans ses rêves, et comme s'il lisait dans ses rêves il l'embrassa et lui dit qu'il était enfin revenu. Tout d'un coup elle senti une incroyable douleur, et cela ce lu immédiatement sur son visage.

Végéta : que ce passe t-il mon ange ?  
Bulma : je crois que le bébé arrive, emmène moi tout de suite à l'hôpital.

Il prit délicatement sa Princesse dans ses bras, et ils décollèrent pour l'hôpital. Chichi et les parents Briefs qui étaient toujours dans le jardin comprirent tout de suite ce qu'il se passait Chichi alla tout de suite prévenir son époux et son fils de se qu'il se passait. Goku expliqua à son épouse que cela ne servait à rien qu'ils courent tous à l'hôpital dans l'immédiat se souvenant de la naissance de son fils qui avait durée des heures, elle approuva se rappelant elle aussi de ce détail.

Les parents de Bulma allérent quand même rapidement à l'hôpital pour avoir tout de suite des nouvelles de leur fille adorée. L'infirmiére qui les reçues leur expliquât qu'elle avait était conduite dans une chambre, car même si le travail était commencé, elle était loin d'accoucher dans l'immédiat.

Ils arrivérent alors devant la chambre que leur avait indiqué l'infirmiére du bureau d'accueil. Ils ouvrirent doucement la porte et virent Bulma allongée sur un lit, une perfusion sur son bras et Végéta assis sur le bord du lit lui tenant la main. Ils s'approchérent discrétement du lit et Bulma tourna la tête vers eux.

Mme Briefs : tout vas bien ma chérie ?  
Bulma : bien sur maman, ne t'inquiéte pas ce petit ange à juste voulu voir ses parents avant l'heure.  
Mr Briefs : nous allons te laisser puisque tout vas bien et que l'infirmiére nous a dit qu'elle nous préviendrais dés qu'il se manifestera un peu plus.

Et les parents Briefs sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre les Son et leur expliquer ou le travail en était.

Bulma en avait marre cela faisait deux heures qu'elle sentait les contractions, heureusement pour elle Végéta était à ses côtés et lui tenait la main, il faut bien avouer qu'il commençait à avoir sa main qui virait au rouge à force que Bulma lui serre. Néanmoins il ne disait rien, il ne faisait que regardait amoureusement celle qui allait être d'ici quelques heures la mère de son fils. Une heure plus tard enfin elle sentit enfin une contraction plus intense que les autres ça y est son bébé arrivait. Végéta aussi l'avait compris, il lui passait un linge froid sur la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Elle fut conduit en salle d'accouchement pendant que Végéta passa une blouse stérile car c'était le protocole, l'infirmière ne cessait de dire de pousser encore et encore. Au prit d'un ultime effort elle poussa le plus fort qu'elle pouvait et l'infirmière lui annonça qu'elle pouvait enfin se reposer qu'elle était l'heureuse maman d'un petit garçon. Végéta se décolla de sa belle quelques instant pour couper le cordon ombilical, puis l'infirmière le mit dans une petite couverture pour que Bulma puisse le voir avant qu'il lui fasse les tests pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle tenait tout contre elle son bébé, elle en était vraiment ravie. Végéta regardait ses deux anges tendrement, il était tellement heureux. L'infirmière emmena le bébé, pendant que l'on ramena Bulma a sa chambre tout ses amis l'attendait dans celle-ci, et malgré qu'elle fut épuisée, elle était ravie de les voir pour la plupart tous présent. L'infirmière ramena le petit Briefs à sa mère, et tout le monde put alors admirait ce petit être qui venait de naître.

Chichi : et comment tu vas l'appeller ?  
Bulma : Trunck c'est ainsi qu'il s'appel, n'est ce pas Goku ?  
Chichi : ben pourquoi tu lui demande ça ?  
Bulma : car je suis sur que le jeune homme du futur c'était lui.  
Goku : tu as tout deviné, mais il m'avait dit de ne rien dévoiler de peur que cela change le futur, bien que nous allons le changer en tuant ces cyborgs.  
Bulma : ça c'est bien parlé. (Elle regardait Végéta qui s'était un peu éloigné d'elle en entrant dans la chambre)

Elle était vraiment heureuse, mais aussi elle avait peur de ce futur qu'elle savait sans ses amis ni sa famille, néanmoins vu qu'ils étaient au courant, ils pourraient le changer elle en était sur elle vivrait heureuse avec tout les siens. Elle et son bébé sortirent de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard, elle était ravie de retrouver enfin sa chambre, et puis son petit Trunck était adorable il dormait toute la nuit et ne se réveillait que aux alentours de huit heures. Végéta passait ses nuits auprés de sa belle et s'entrainait non stop durant la journée. Bulma même si elle n'avait pas encore complètement récupéré sa ligne avait néanmoins perdu 20Kg durant son accouchement, et les médecins lui avait fait une lipectomie (étiremment de la peau et coupage de ce qui est en trop pour ceux qui savent pas), bien que de son point de vue elle avait encore environ 5Kg a perdre. Il lui tardait de ne plus sentir toutes les douleurs qu'elle ressentait, elle voulait pouvoir retrouver entiérement son Végéta, et partager plus que les nuits dans ses bras. Trois mois passérent ainsi, puis un jour alors qu'elle était dans le jardin avec le petit Trunck, elle entendit du bruit venir du fond du jardin, elle prit son fils dans ses bras, et alla voir ce qu'était ce bruit qui lui paressait suspect, puis elle vit alors la capsule dans laquelle son fils était reparti il y a presque deux ans. Il sortit du vaisseau et regarda sa mère avec sa version de lui miniaturisé.

Bulma : bonjour mon chéri.  
Trunck : ah euh bonjour Bulma.  
Bulma : tu sais tu peux m'appeller maman, même si je ne suis pas vraiment ta mère, puisque nos mondes ne sont plus vraiment les mêmes depuis que tu es venu il y a presque deux ans.  
Trunck : oui je sais ma mère m'as expliqué que puisque j'avais changé un élément en vous prévenant et que donc vous seriez prêt. Ce monde ci n'était plus notre passé, mais plus un monde parrallèle.  
Bulma : oui je suis d'accord avec moi même.

Végéta arriva derrière eux, il avait senti une puissante aura prés de sa belle et son fils, il s'en était inquiété.  
Végéta : que vient tu faire ici toi ?  
Bulma : Végéta tu pourrais un peu mieux accueillir notre fils quand même.  
Végéta : hum... mais ça ne réponds pas a ma question.  
Trunck : et bien ma mère dans mon monde m'as envoyé ici en disant que l'on aurait surement besoin de moi, puis vu son état j'ai pas voulu la contrarier. Elle me fait parfois plus peur que les cyborgs.

Bulma fit la tête mais rigola a l'unisson avec son fils et celui qu'elle considérait comme son mari, bien qu'il n'y avait rien d'officiel entre eux. Ils leurs restaient encore un mois avant l'attaque de ces cyborgs, et elle savait bien que si son autre elle même avait envoyé son fils ici c'était pour qu'il passe du temps avec son père, dans son monde il n'avait plus de père avec qui s'entrainait ou discutait simplement, elle se jurait à elle même que son bébé ne vivrait pas sans son père, non il fallait a tout prix préserver son enfant de cet avenir apocalyptique. Elle repartit mettre son bébé dans son parc, pendant que Végéta et le Trunck du futur allérent ensemble s' mois s'écoula ainsi, on était enfin au jour J ou ces fameux cyborgs devait débarquer, il leur restait une heure a passer ensemble Bulma faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas montrer sa peur de perdre son fils et son cher Végéta.

Végéta : Bulma, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse !  
Bulma : et que veux tu que je te promettes ?  
Végéta : je ne veux pas que tu y aille, nous allons bientôt partir, et je ne veux pas te savoir en danger là bas. Je te promets de veiller sur Trunck.  
Bulma : et moi je te promets de veiller aussi sur Trunck, comme ça on est à égalité mon chéri.  
Végéta : dés que l'on en aura finit avec ces cyborgs que dirais tu de m'épouser ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, et se jeta dans ses bras qui l'encerclérent pendant que leur lévres étaient déjà collé l'une à l'autre. Leurs langues étaient en train de se mélanger l'une à l'autre, et Bulma se senti soulevé et elle se retrouva sur son lit, Végéta au dessus d'elle là regardait, avec tant de désir dans ses yeux, qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose posséder sa chère et tendre Bulma. Néanmoins quelqu'un tapa à la porte de la chambre, ce qui les fit se séparer.  
Végéta savait que c'était Trunck qui était là derriére cette porte, il savait que c'était l'heure de partir, alors il déposa un dernier baiser très chaste sur les lèvres de sa belle et tendre Bulma. Il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui chuchota.  
Végéta : on reporte ça pour fêter notre victoire, mais commence à dormir dés maintenant car aprés tu auras des heures de sommeil à rattarper.  
A cette allusion Bulma rougit comme une jeune fille qui n'aurait pas connu encore les délices de l'amour physique. Végéta adorait la voir réagir ainsi. Puis il lui adressa un dernier regard et sorti de la chambre.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait plus de leur nouvelles, la seule chose qu'elle savait c'est que Goku c'était écroulé et que Petit Cœur l'avait amené chez lui apparemment Chichi était au courant de ce qu'il risquait de se passer, elle devait aller avec un vaisseau chez cette dernière pour récupérer Goku, elle savait que Yamcha était chez ce dernier, comme d'habitude il laissait les autres ce débrouiller quel lâche.  
Elle partit 30 minutes plus tard après avoir installé son fils sur un siège du vaisseau, elle décolla, le trajet ne duras pas très longtemps, elle arriva et atterrit devant chez Chichi. Elle prit son fils et une capsule avec elle et en sortit.

Chichi lui offrit un thé car le trajet jusqu'à chez Tortue Géniale ou il avait était convenu d'emmener Goku pour que les cyborgs s'ils débarquaient chez lui ne le trouve pas, allait être long. Bulma sentait la crainte de Chichi à travers les broutilles qu'elle débitait, elle aussi risquait de perdre son meilleur ami mais aussi son Végéta et son fils même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Ces femmes avaient en commun le fait qu'elles risquaient de tout perdre. Après le thé les deux jeunes femmes allèrent au chevet de Goku, Bulma sorti alors la capsule qu'elle avait prit avec elle et l'ouvrit. Celle-ci se transforma en lit médicalisé avec une coque de protection sur le dessus, des roulettes pour faire rouler le lit, et aussi de quoi fixer le lit une fois dans le vaisseau. Elles installèrent Goku dessus puisque Yamcha était dehors en disant s'entrainer au cas où. Ce qui voulait dire en langage Yamcha donner des coups dans le vide.

Bulma récupéra son fils, et elle et Chichi installèrent Goku dans le vaisseau. Yamcha les rejoignit, et s'installa aux commandes, Bulma le fit déguerpir de là le menaçant de demander a Chichi de lui donner une correction. Deux heures plus tard ils furent en vue de la petite île ou habitait le maitre des Tortues. Une fois qu'ils eurent atterrit ils sortirent du vaisseau accompagnés du lit médicalisé que Yamcha sortit du vaisseau ce coup-ci ayant quelques peut peur du Chichi et Bulma à bout de nerfs. Tortue Géniale n'était pas dupe, il savait que son ancien élève ne s'entrainait plus depuis des années, il préférait courir les jeunes femmes, il ne l'en blâmait pas vraiment puisqu'il était ainsi. Mais lui dans sa jeunesse c'était toujours entrainé surtout lorsqu'il savait qu'un ennemi arrivait. Bulma lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles des combattants, et il lui montra sa sœur dans le salon comme toujours juché sur sa boule de cristal Bulma lui demanda alors des nouvelles, et c'est là qu'elle apprit qu'en plus des cyborgs un nouvel ennemi était arrivé, décidément rien n'allait comme il fallait.

Le lendemain toutes les chaînes diffusé un communiqué spécial du champion du monde le Grand Hercule qui disait qu'il allait affronter le monstre Cell qui avait détruit plusieurs villes la veille. Baba la sorcière leur avait dit grâce à l'aide de sa boule de cristal qu'apparemment un des cyborgs n'était plus là. Tout le monde était perplexe, Goku semblait aller mieux mais il n'avait toujours pas ouvert un œil, et cela inquiétait grandement Bulma, certes c'était elle qui avait créé cet antidote dans le futur mais il n'avait pas était testé, le seul qui avait devinait son trouble était le vieux maitre, même son ex petit ami qui disait la connaître mieux que qui conque ne s'apercevait pas de ses sourires de façade.

Deux jours plus tard enfin Goku ouvrit les yeux et vit Chichi cette dernière se mit à hurler de joie ce qui fit courir tout le monde inquiet dans la chambre. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit ils virent Goku debout et Chichi dans ses bras tout le monde souriait. Ils mirent Goku au courant de tout ce qui c'était passé, et juste après cela il se télé-transporta, tout le monde se demanda ou il était allé. Ils virent quelques minutes plus tard Cell faire un communiqué télé après être rentré dans un studio télé. Il indiquait qu'il organisait un tournoi et que tout ceux qui souhaitait l'affronter devrait venir d'ici une semaine dans un endroit qu'il précisa.

Tout nos amis allèrent au palais de Dendée pour pouvoir s'entrainer dans une salle spéciale qui permet en y passant une journée dehors d'y passer un an à l'intérieur. Gohan avec Goku et Trunck avec Végéta, les autres n'y allèrent pas, car il savait que même s'il y allait ce ne serait pas assez pour pouvoir vaincre leur ennemi. Le dernier jour ils le passèrent ensemble entre amis avec un bon repas bien sûr, n'oublions pas que un Sayan ou demi Sayan mange beaucoup, sauf Bulma bien-sûr ce qui devait être due à son côté Silopans.

Végéta avait du mal à faire la fête alors que demain la plus grande des batailles qu'il n'avait jamais livré l'attendait, néanmoins il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait bien auprès de ses proches. Krillin quand à lui ne cessait de repenser à la cyborgs numéro 18 pourquoi lui avait-elle déposé un léger baiser sur la joue, il est vrai que elle était jolie mais néanmoins cela n'était pas possible ils étaient ennemis et de toute façon il n'avait pas osé la désactivé et elle avait fini comme son frère absorber par Cell, ce qui avait amplifié les pouvoirs de ce dernier. Le lendemain matin tout nos amis guerriers se transportèrent sur le lieu prévu pour le duel qui s'annonçait, Bulma avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant ses hommes comme si elle les voyaient pour la dernière fois.

Nos amis se battaient un par un contre le monstre Trunck avait essayé suivit de Végéta qui avait voulu montrer sa supériorité sur Goku comme a son habitude, mais lui non plus n'avais pas fais le poids face a leur adversaire il laissât donc Goku faire face a celui-ci se disant qu'il serait toujours supérieur a lui. Néanmoins a bout d'un moments ou l'ont vit que Goku pouvait encore tenir il jeta l'éponge en disant que celui qui vaincrait Cell serait son fils, Végéta étais abasourdi il laissait le destin de la Terre entre les mains d'un enfant de 11 ans. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête, cela n'était pas possible. Gohan alla donc se battre face à se terrible ennemi et Végéta fut impressionné car ni lui ni son fils n'avait tenu aussi longtemps face à Cell et Gohan lui ne semblait pas le moins du monde essoufflé, serait il donc le super Sayan de la légende celui qui serait invulnérable, alors qu'il était à moitié terrien. Cell était tellement à bout qu'il recrachât le cyborg 18 qu'il avait absorbé, Krillin la récupéra donc pour la mettre un peu plus loin.

Néanmoins lorsque Goku dit à son fils de tuer leur ennemi il était tellement grisé par ce pouvoir qu'il sentait passer par chaque partie de son corps, Cell profitât alors de ce moment pour essayer de se faire exploser et détruire la planète par la même occasion, néanmoins Goku qui vu ce qu'il allait faire le devança en se transporta avec lui chez Kaioh. La planète de Kaioh fut détruite mais Cell réapparut quelques minutes après devant nos héros Sangohan était abattu de voir que à cause de lui son père était mort et qu'en plus Cell était encore là. Cell tendit son bras en direction de Trunck et un rayon le toucha mortellement, a ce moment Végéta entra dans une colère noire même si ses coups ne donnait rien il avait besoin d'essayer de tuer ce monstre mais lorsque Cell en eu marre et qu'il l'envoyât sur le sol prés a lui faire subir le même sort qu'as son fils il vit d'un coups devant lui Bulma, il ne comprenait pas, il l'avait laissé au palais de Dendée pour sa sécurité et la voilà devant lui, il devait s'en doute délirer se dit-il, néanmoins il la vit se prendre le rayon de Cell et ne pas bouger, le rayon en fait dévia et alla s'écrasait dans la montagne, il ressentait sa rage. Non se ne pouvait être une hallucination dû a ses blessures elle était vraiment là en train de faire face à se monstre. Il se releva tant bien que mal pour se rapprocher de Bulma mais il y avait comme un bouclier autour d'elle. Il vit que ses yeux étais fixé sur le corps sans vie de Trunck, mais il vit dans ses yeux un éclat, une lueur qu'il n'y avait jamais vu, celle de l'envie de la mort de celui qui se trouvait en face, le même regard qu'il avait autrefois, non elle ne pouvait devenir comme lui était autrefois.

Elle tendit le bras face a Cell qui ne comprenait pas qui elle était, certes il avait des informations la concernant comme étant Bulma Briefs une amie de Sangoku et toute la bande mais la elle était apparue d'on ne sait ou, elle lui faisait face avec une force de combat tellement intense qu'il en était paralysé. Tout d'un coup il vit un lumière blanche sortir de la main droite de Bulma et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit car il fut réduit en cendres. L'instant d'après Bulma tomba inconsciente en arrière mais Végéta la rattrapa, il la tint serré contre lui, elle allait bien, elle était simplement épuisé. Petit Cœur confiât Gohan a Yamcha, puis il prit Trunck pendant que Krillin lui portait le cyborg 18 quand a Végéta il ne lâchait pas sa belle.

Ils allèrent tous au palais de Dendée qui soigna leurs blessures et grâce au boules de cristal rescussitat les morts du a Cell et au Cyborgs, et effaça la mémoire du a ces terribles événements. Le temps que Kaioh retrouve une planète Dendée avait accepté de l'accueillir dans son palais. Bulma se réveilla 3 jours plus tard chez elle dans son lit, elle se rappelait vaguement ce qu'il c'était passé, et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle croisa la regard de son fils (du futur bien sûr).

Bulma : Trunck mon chéri, c'est...c'est...c'est bien toi ?  
Trunck : oui ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien j'ai étais ressusciter, tout comme Goku, ne bouge pas je vais chercher papa, il est avec mon autre moi. Mamie s'en occupe tout les soirs alors il prends le relais en journée.  
Bulma : combien de temps j'ai dormi ?  
Trunck : trois jours, mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal, tu n'as jamais utilisé ta puissance, et la tu as tout utilisé d'un coup, papa m'as expliqué que c'est par ce que tu m'as sentis mourir.  
Bulma : je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai senti, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'ai regardé, enfin toi bébé et que j'ai senti comme si tu n'étais plus là alors que je te tenais dans les bras puis tu as pleuré sans t'arrêter alors je t'ai confié a Chichi et l'instant d'après j'étais face à Cell et je ne sais plus trop.  
Trunck : en attendant, je suis un peu déçu que l'on ne m'ait jamais rien dit sur les origines de ma chère maman et même si papa n'avait pas du m'expliquer ton histoire je n'aurais jamais su qu'il était prince et toi princesse, je suis donc moi aussi un prince après tout.  
Bulma : c'est pour ça que tu fais déjà un caprice jeune prince, allez file chercher ton père j'aimerais le voir qu'il puisse un peu combler les blancs de ma mémoire.  
Trunck : bien j'y vais, Chichi va être contente depuis que l'on est tous revenu ici elle n'as pas eu la possibilité d'avoir mon autre version dans ses bras, et elle commence a s'en plaindre.

Bulma en sourit, elle reconnaissait bien la le caractère de Chichi très mère poule, elle avait du retrouver ses sensations en tenant contre elle ce petit être quand elle lui avait confié. Elle était encore sur ses pensées quand Végéta rentra dans la chambre de sa belle. Il l'embrassa pour la faire revenir a la réalité. Il fut heureux de voir son regard redevenu normal. Il l'aimait tant, lorsqu'il la vu s'effondrer après qu'elle ait tué Cell il a cru la perdre l'espace d'un instant, avant que son instinct ne lui face comprendre que ressentant encore son Ki, elle était simplement évanouie. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ces trois derniers jours, et lui demanda aussi si elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de partit la première fois avec Trunck, et bien sûr elle se souvenait de la demande en mariage. Et d'un bon elle se leva du lit et couru partout dans la maison Végéta ne comprenait rien. Quelques secondes plus tôt elle paraissait encore très faible et la elle courait partout. Et la il se mit a entendre les trois femmes qui était dans la maison qui hurlait, ces terriennes allaient avoir sa peau.

Une semaine était passé depuis que Bulma s'était réveillé, et Végéta aurait préférez quand on l'écouter grognez qu'elle continue de dormir, lui c'était enfermé avec son fils du futur dans sa salle d'entraînement, bien que Chichi avait tellement hurlé après tout les hommes présent dans cette maison qu'ils avaient étaient obligés de lui obéir, et avaient donc était contraint d'aller s'acheter des costumes pour le mariage car si on les laisser faire ils se seraient retrouvé en tenues de combats.

Le jour du mariage tout se déroula comme prévue, Bulma était magnifique elle irradiait de bonheur son fils avait décalait son retour dans son monde pour partager cet instant de bonheur avec ses parents. Le lendemain Trunck rentra chez lui avec un capsule spécial ou sa mère lui avait mit un vaisseau avec les coordonnées de la nouvelle planète Namek, il pourrait ressuciter tout les terriens mais aussi Gohan et tout les amis chers de sa mére dés qu'il aurait battu les cyborgs car nuls ne doutais qu'il y arriverait. Après cela tout le monde était rentrée chez soi, un mois après Chichi avait appris quelle était enceinte et tout le monde avait fait la fête.

FIN


End file.
